Regalo de la Luna
by ChessireKiller
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que el equipo 7 se vio por ultima vez. Sakura se unió a Akatsuki cortando los lazos que tenía con su aldea. El reencuentro con Sasuke hará que busquen cumplir una venganza mutua: asesinar a Itachi Uchiha.


Llovía.

Sasuke se había refugiado en una cueva en la frontera de Konoha y Amegakure esperando a que pasara la tormenta, ya se había resignado a estar ahí hasta que amaneciera ya que al estar cerca de la aldea de la lluvia no era extraño que lloviera por las noches.

Estaba alejado de la entrada de la cueva, ya que aunque se viera pequeña desde afuera, estaba amplia por adentro y cuando se encontraba de pie el techo de la cueva estaba a medio metro de su cabeza así que no tenía problemas para moverse con libertad. Clavó su katana en la pared para dejar colgando ahí su capa la cual se había mojado levemente mientras encontraba algún refugio para pasar la noche.

Sasuke en ese momento tenía 18 años, hacía 3 años que había asesinado a Orochimaru y había creado a Hebi para ayudarle a cumplir con su venganza, sin embargo se sentía perdido, estuvieron mucho tiempo siguiendo pistas falsas que llevaban a caminos sin salida en la búsqueda de su hermano mayor y esto lo hacía enfurecerse de sobremanera. Sasuke tomó la decisión de seguir su camino sólo y desintegró el grupo que había formado.

Al principio todos sus compañeros estaban en desacuerdo pero comprendieron que esa no era su búsqueda. La primera en irse fue Karin, ella había dejado de fantasear con el Uchiha desde que le rompió por completo el corazón, incluso Suigetsu y Jūgo pensaron que se había sobrepasado con ella así que no fue sorpresa que fuera la primera en abandonarlos. Suigetsu tenía sentimientos encontrados debido a que no quería que Sasuke fuera sólo a una misión suicida pero al mismo tiempo no quería que algo malo le pasara a Karin ya que desde que Sasuke fue un completo patán con ella, la pelirroja lo había empezado a tratar de una mejor manera; posiblemente porque había experimentado en carne propia una actitud similar a la que ella tenía para con él así que había empezado a apreciar a la chica que llamaba "cuatro ojos" para hacerla enojar. Jūgo comprendió que Sasuke en ese momento necesitaba la libertad que él alguna vez le dio al liberarlo de su prisión así que terminó de convencer a Suigetsu para que siguieran el mismo camino que Karin.

El Uchiha había estado viajando sólo desde hace un año y la última pista para encontrar a su hermano lo había guiado a la aldea de la lluvia ya que ahí era donde los Akatsuki tenían su cede.

Estaba sentado en la parte más oscura de la cueva para tratar de dormir un poco. Afuera no dejaba de llover y ya empezaba a hacer frío, por suerte dentro de la cueva había ramas secas que podía utilizar para hacer una fogata sin embargo dejó que su mente divagara un poco mientras veía a la nada y empezaron a llegar los recuerdos de la última vez que había visto a sus antiguos compañeros del equipo 7. Rara vez pensaba en ellos y se preguntaba qué había pasado con Naruto y Sakura ya que hacía 5 años que los había visto por última vez, después de que dejó la aldea sólo se enteró por parte de Kabuto, que algunas veces entraba a Konoha sin ser descubierto, que Sakura estaba siendo entrenada por la quinta Hokage y Naruto se había ido a entrenar con Jiraya pero nunca más volvió a saber ellos; al parecer Naruto había olvidado la amenaza que le hizo donde le juraba que algún día lo llevaría de regreso a la aldea y eso para Sasuke estaba bien, no quería tener ningún lazo con su pasado porque los lazos lo hacían débil y no podía darse el lujo de tener debilidades al enfrentar a su hermano. Igualmente para él, regresar a la aldea después de su venganza, era una idea completamente nula, ahí no quedaba nada para él.

Empezó a cabecear por la necesidad de dormir cuando empezó a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente a la cueva, posiblemente buscando un refugio de la lluvia así como lo había hecho él. Se puso la capa que tenía secando la cual era totalmente oscura y tomó una pose de ataque en caso de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia al entrar a la cueva.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la entrada y pudo visualizar como alguien entraba a invadir su refugio temporal, no distinguía si era hombre o mujer ya que llevaba puesta una máscara con rasgos de gato. Se percató que aquella figura tenía puesta una capa y al verla detenidamente pudo observar unas nubes rojas en esta. Sin duda alguna aquella persona era miembro de Akatsuki, por lo tanto, sabría dónde se encontraba a quien había estado buscando sin descanso.

Aquella figura estaba en la entrada de la cueva, viendo en dirección al fondo de la misma. El Uchiha pensó que talvez lo había descubierto pero rechazó la idea porque había ocultado su chakra muy bien.

– Sal de ahí gatito, gatito. Puedo sentir tu sed de sangre – la voz cantarina resonó por la cueva mientras que aquel invitado sacaba un kunai, el cual sólo se distinguía en aquella negrura por el reflejo de la luz de luna sobre él. Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que el intruso era una mujer por su tono de voz, sin embargo se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Sasuke activó su sharingan y salió de la penumbra mientras se escuchaba el filo de su espada al ser desenvainada, listo para atacar si la situación lo ameritaba.

– ¿¡Tú!? – exclamó sorprendida aquella mujer cuando lo reconoció. Empezó a reír levemente, risa que fue aumentando hasta llegar a una carcajada de la cual incluso necesitó sostenerse de una de las paredes para no caer.

Como Sasuke ya se encontraba en un área mejor iluminada pudo distinguir el color de cabello que tenía la chica mientas ella reía. Era largo y alaciado, de un particular rosa pálido, parecido al color de las flores de cerezo. Un tipo de cabello que sólo había visto una vez en su vida.

– Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño – dijo la pelirosa guardando su kunai mientras que con la otra mano retiraba lentamente su máscara dejando ver sus ojos verdes y una media sonrisa en su rostro – después de todo, somos ex compañeros de equipo ¿no, Sasuke?

– Sakura – dijo fríamente Sasuke al reconocerla, pero no la reconocía del todo. Su mirada estaba igual de vacía que la de él.


End file.
